


Robin's Headphones

by S_222



Category: Gotham (TV), Gotham (TV) RPF
Genre: Airplane, Cuddling, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Injury, M/M, Texting, This is based on Cory's story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_222/pseuds/S_222
Summary: So this is based off of the airplane story Cory Michael Smith once told at a panel about how he switched seats on a flight because he felt left out sitting so far away from Robin.





	Robin's Headphones

**Author's Note:**

> A Smaylor story and expansion of events I added onto Cory's story. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_“The 3-musketeer” _they called them. The personalities of Sean, Cory, and Robin, meshing together so well that it was only instinctual to have them commonly grouped together for interviews or signings at conventions – both things they had done plenty of this weekend.

With how well Cory and Robin got on, it was hard for Sean to not occasionally feel like the 3rd wheel, occasionally trailing behind as the two walked side-by-side completely immersed in one another, or being left out of inside jokes the pair had formed in moments they spent together outside of work. Yet, it didn’t seem to bother him one bit. Instead he found himself coming to admire the relationship Cory and Robin had with one another. It was rare for a cast to get along as well as the Gotham crew had, and seeing lifetime bonds forming between his cast mates couldn’t bother him, even if he felt excluded at times.

Which is why when the trio had boarded the plane and found that Cory’s seat was a distance away from their own (despite being first-class), and Sean noticed the quick glance Cory and Robin exchanged with one another, he made a genuine offer to Cory in switching seats with him.

“That’s okay, Sean” he had said halfheartedly. Of course he wanted to sit closer to Robin. He found plane rides to pass much faster when he had Robin to talk and laugh with.

But even Cory knew that kicking Sean out of his seat to sit alone would be selfish, and so he couldn’t bring himself to accept the generous offer. That and how Sean’s seating arrangement wasn’t exactly ideal either.

The seats in first class were arranged in pairs, but they were also separated by a large partition for extra privacy between passengers. So while Robin and Sean were able to talk to one another, they were only able to do so threw a small window that could slide open on the partition that separated them.

And so, while quietly noting to never book a flight with this airline again, they had accepted their seating arrangements and settled into their spots for the next few hours.

To Cory’s slim luck, he had at least managed to claim the aisle seat knowing that it would make getting up to use the washroom a lot easier. If he stretched his head to look back, he could also see Robin, who from a distance gave him a warm smile and wave when their eyes had met. Cory smiles back, returning his wave before turning to sink back in his seat and let out a long sigh.

Cory obviously had come to accept the feelings he had for Robin since some of the first few days they had acting together on set. And yet he still felt embarrassed with himself for allowing something so small to bring him disappointment. It was as if he was back in elementary school, longing to sit beside his crush only for the teacher to shatter those dreams by separating them across the room, the only excitement left to savor from the occasional locking of eyes during lessons that should be paid attention too.

Now, as Cory sank into the pillow propped up behind his back that he remembered to pack for the overnight fight, he watched as the flight attendant dimmed the lights before disappearing to attend to other matters.

The newly-dimmed atmosphere earned a yawn from Cory, noting how he could easily plug in his headphones and drift off to sleep for the remainder of the flight. But he was Cory Michael Smith, and things were never that simple. It was as if he knew before he even lifted himself from his seat that no mature adult would even think to do what he was about to do. Of course, that still didn’t stop him as he clutched his pillow and blanket tight by his side, peaking his head in the aisle to make sure the coast was clear, before booking it straight to Robin. Poor, innocent Robin who had no forewarning of his spontaneous friends actions as Cory raced with determination, Robin’s eyes widening as he catches sight of Cory’s rapid approach before getting a face full of his pillow and the full weight of Cory crushing the left half of his body. 

Cory looked down at Robin who struggled underneath him, mildly breathless from his sprint over.

“Hi” Cory said.

“Hi there” Robin replies.

He didn’t even bother to ask Cory what he was doing. He knew this man well enough to figure his reply would be something sarcastic like _“Just on a plane, you?” _So instead he smiled up at the man on top of him, silently admiring how cute he looked in his disheveled state. Leave it to Cory to always make things exciting, one of the many things Robin had come to love about him.

They sat there for a moment, smiling at each other like giddy children who had just reunited for the first time in weeks, until a loud click startles the smirks right off their faces.

“What was tha-“but before Robin can even finish his sentence he is interrupted by another series of loud clicks, each louder than the last until the two find themselves hurled backwards from the chair snapping into its lowest reclining position.

“Robin…” Cory starts, hand clutching around the fabric of Robin’s shirt who laid completely still beside him, staring up at the roof of the plane.

“Yup?”

Cory slightly turns his head towards the dark-haired man.

“I think I just broke the chair”

“Yup” Robin repeats.

Cory can see the faint outline of a smile creeping on Robin’s face who also turns his head, trying to hold back a laugh only to fail miserably the second the two make eye contact, mere centimeters separating their giggling faces.

Their fit of laughter is interrupted by a sleeping Sean who slides open the small partition window to take in the confusing sight before him.

“What in the heck was that noise?!” he asks, although he already gets his answer just from staring at the two. Cory opens his mouth ready to reply, but Sean doesn’t give him the chance as he continues. “Of course you two can’t even manage being separated for a couple of hours”

Robin and Cory exchange a look, and while Cory was still so clearly amused from the situation, Robin felt a spark of embarrassment from hearing his friend’s words. It wasn’t because Sean was wrong. In fact, Robin knew of the truth in his statement. Cory and Robin really were inseparable, but perhaps that was what made him feel shy in this moment. Like he almost shouldn’t be this inseparable from a man who wasn’t his.

“Sorry Sean, we’ll be quiet” Cory tells him, already whispering. “Promise”

Robin nods his head in agreement to Cory’s words. “Goodnight”

When the partition is closed giving Cory and Robin as much privacy as they could have on an airplane, It dawns on the both of them just how cozied up they are.

The plane is dead silent from it being midnight, all of the passengers in first class sleeping except for the pair of friends who can hear each other breathing from the close proximity. Across from them, the TV is tuned into _“Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?”_

Cory had left his headphones in his original seat, but luckily Robin was gracious enough to share his, struggling to sit upright long enough to plug them in. When he leans back down, he finds a pillow propped up behind him thanks to Cory who tucked it behind his back and finished off by spreading his blanket across their laps.

“Comfy?” Cory asks, accepting the headphone Robin offers him and pushes it into his ear.

“Very”

Robin unconsciously nestles into the warmth of Cory’s side, sparking butterflies in the taller man who has to fight against his instinct to wrap an arm around Robin and pull him tight against his chest. 

It is difficult for Cory to focus on the show in front of him with their bodies squished against one another, the blanket concealing the sight of his long legs intertwined with Robin’s shorter ones. It is in this moment that he becomes hyper aware of everything. The rise and fall of Robin’s chest, the speed of his own breathing, his hands tucked under the soft fabric in his lap.

Cory thinks about how easy it would be to move his hand and explore the concealed space. To find Robin’s own hand with it, or perhaps his knee, his _thigh. _Cory swallows hard, shunning his thoughts from the gutter in which they so quickly drifted. He couldn’t let himself get distracted, no matter how much of an attraction he felt for this man.

For Robin things weren’t simplified either. He couldn’t seem to shake how good it felt to be this cuddled up to Cory. Couldn’t explain the warm feelings he felt every time Cory shifted and Robin could feel his movements against his own body. The mix of his comfort, feelings, and soothing atmosphere had Robin both sleepy and giddy enough to allow his head to lean against Cory’s shoulder. Robin could feel Cory’s breath catch, slight tension filling his body before allowing himself to relax. Any restraint that Cory once had was now long gone as he wrapped an arm around Robin and pulled him tight against his frame.

“Tired?” Cory’s voice is just a faint whisper that Robin is only able to make out because his headphone had fallen out of his ear at the new found position.

Cory gets his answer when a sleepy Robin nods his head against his chest making him silently smile to himself. He tilts his head downwards feeling the slightest brush of the top of Robin’s hair creating a tickling sensation against his cheek, breathing in the sweet scent of his shampoo. It was a familiar scent, one that Cory could smell on him during scenes on Gotham that required the two to stand close together.

A scent that smelled like home.

“I lost my headphone” Robin whispered.

And Cory moves fast out of fear Robin will move off his chest, finding it and placing it in his ear for him.

“_The earth is approximately how many miles away from the sun? A) 9.3 Million B) 39 Million C) 93 Million or D) 193 Million” _

“That’s easy... Cory said so matter-a-factly. “It’s D”

Robin lifts his head from Cory’s chest to raise an eyebrow at him, appearing more awake than he did moments ago. “Actually… you’re wrong”.

Cory reciprocates his friends eyebrow raise. “Oh, am I?”.

Was this a challenge?

“It’s C” Robin corrects Cory, sitting up a little straighter now that the two are invested in the question, both wanting to beat the other.

The person on the show, like Cory, answers with D – filling Cory with some momentary confidence that quickly shatters when the host explains that the correct answer - is in fact C.

“Told you” Robin nudges Cory’s shoulder, a cocky smirk on his face from being right. “Maybe I should be the one playing The Riddler”

At this, Cory laughs, taking their flirtation one step further by allowing his hand under the blanket to find Robin’s thigh for a gentle squeeze. “Wooow, aren’t you the smart one”.

Robin jumps only slightly from the contact, and then surprises even himself when he sends a wink in Cory’s direction. “Always have been”.

Cory’s heart skips a beat. _What is happening? _He thinks, the tension in the air is almost palpable at this point. His hand still rests on Robin’s upper thigh as the two sit lost in each other’s gaze. Of course, it was dark, but even if it had been mid daylight their pupils would be equally as dilated, clouded with lust.

Cory’s hand moves a mere inch, tauntingly slow and almost unnoticeable, as if he’s testing the waters with the full intention to dive in if given the green light. He gently moves towards the inside of Robin’s thigh allowing his long fingers to tickle along the sensitive area. Even through jeans, the touch is electrifying to Robin as he visibly shivers beneath Cory’s strategic movement.

Cory could have sworn that he felt Robin’s legs part for him, a silent invitation for more, but it was something Cory couldn’t be sure of as they are both abruptly startled from the sudden footsteps approaching from somewhere behind. At the noise, Cory snaps his hand back to his side, eyes widening at the realization that he was not only breaking safety regulations by sharing a seat with Robin, but that he would also be forced back to his original seat, away from Robin, if he was to be caught.

With nowhere to run, Cory does the only thing he can do, flinging the blanket above his head to cover both him and Robin as an attempt to conceal themselves as one sleeping body under the covers.

“Cory!” Robin half whispers/ half shouts, “What are we 5?! This isn’t gonna-  


“Shhh” Cory’s finger is on Robin’s lips in an instant, shushing him from speaking any further. Cory was confident that the flight attendant wouldn’t notice, and even if she did, the last thing she would want to do was interrupt two bodies under a cover she could only assume were up to no good.

So Robin plays along with Cory, mostly because he finds it intoxicating to be lying face-to-face, bodies pressed up against one another as the heat radiates off them and pools under the blanket.

Robin holds his breath as the footsteps pass by, nervousness looming over him. Not because of the embarrassment that would amount from two adults being caught in such a childish act, but because he desperately wants Cory to stay by his side for the remaining couple hours on the plane.

Cory on the other hand appears completely composed, still as a statue, except for his brown eyes scanning Robin’s every feature. How could this man’s eyes manage to glisten even in darkness? The green of his eyes engraved in the back of Cory’s head that even if his eyes were tightly shut, he could still envision their exact color staring back at him.

His favorite color.

The footsteps had been gone for a couple of seconds now, the heat trapped under the blanket growing unbearable now and still, neither one of them have made an effort to reveal themselves from their momentary confinement. In this very moment it feels like the rest of the plane doesn’t exist. That they aren’t thousands of miles above the ground, or that dozens of bodies surround them, or that even one of their dear friends and cast mate is asleep on the other side of a thin partition. 

It just feels like it’s the two of them, breathing in tandem as their bodies float in the warm air of nothingness.

Cory would suffocate under this blanket if it meant he could lay like this with Robin forever. But like everything else in this life, all good things must come to an end. That scared Cory though, because what if he never got a perfect opportunity like this again? He would walk off this plane with Robin by his side and things would continue to be the way they always were. Friends hanging out, enjoying each other’s presence, a strange electricity always in the air but never addressed. Not that it was a bad thing, but he wanted more. He would always crave more.

And so when Cory removes his finger from where it rests on Robin’s parted lips, it isn’t so he can pull the blanket down and reveal themselves to the world they’ve shunned away. It’s so he can lean forwards and replace the space he’s always dreamed about filling with his lips instead.

Robin’s eyes remain open, momentarily stunned from Cory’s soft lips moving delicately against his own. Cory takes his time with Robin in applying firmer pressure as if he is waiting (anxiously) to see how Robin will react to being kissed by someone other than his spouse. When Robin finally closes his eyes allowing himself to bask in the feeling of finally kissing Cory and shunning all other pesky thoughts away, a low and breathy groan of passion escapes his lips in the process, and Cory willingly takes it as a sign of approval.

He pushes closer, deepening their passionate lip-locking. It doesn’t take long for things to begin to escalate as tongues explore, hands anxious to do the same. Cory returns his hand to trail along Robin’s upper thigh, only this time his roaming fingers are not interrupted on their journey as he reaches the hard lump in Robin’s pants. Robin gasps at the contact that even separated through the fabric of his jeans is enough to have him arching into Cory’s palm, gasping out against his lips. Cory of course seizes the opportunity to dive into Robin’s mouth further, wanting to claim every inch of the smaller man as his own. He had known Robin for years, but he was still hungry to discover more things about him, especially when those things involved intimacy.

For as long as he had met Robin, he had imagined thousands of scenarios in his head of when they’d finally kiss. It usually involved alcohol or a dare, as any other fantasy seemed far-fetched for even Cory. He knew the man he was in love with was in love with another, and yet he couldn’t keep himself from imagining the impossible.

Except never in his fantasies did he imagine that the impossible was in fact, possible. Or that Robin, willingly and as sober as he was now, would be rutting up against Cory’s palm all shaky breaths and quiet whimpers.

They were both equally as desperate and hungry for one another. And that thought alone was enough to send Cory into a raging hormonal frenzy, rolling on top of Robin with what little space they had. In their sparked frenzy, they had managed to forget about their whereabouts until Cory’s maneuvering of positions left the blanket shielding them ,drifting to the floor. 

The trapped heat escapes into the atmosphere of the plane and fresh air takes its place, the sensation cooling to both Robin and Cory’s heated faces. Cory leans back, hesitantly, pulling off of Robin’s swollen lips to observe his surroundings. The partition to their left is still closed, signaling that their friend was still fast asleep. Everyone else also seemed to be completely unaware of what was happening, many reclined back in their seats in a stage of light sleep.

Still, their positioning was risky never-the-less. It wouldn’t look good if someone happened to awaken to take sight of two men straddling one another on what was supposed to be a family-friendly flight. Or worse, the partition flinging open to paint a horrifying picture for Sean of Cory grinding Robin into the leather seats just inches away from where he slept. 

_Boy, would they have an awkward rest of the flight. _

Cory evaluated the different outcomes he could take, and of course the one most logical (that he should climb off of Robin and contain what was in his pants) was the option he refused to take. He couldn’t stop himself, not now anyways. Not when he finally had everything he wanted. Not when he finally discovered the sounds of pure bliss he could make slip out of Robin’s mouth.

Robin lay still, silently peering up at Cory with wide pupils full blown, hungry, and observing. He licked his lips in anxious anticipation of Cory’s next move. Cory gazed down at him with equal passion, barely giving them a chance to catch their breaths before diving back in, and with a thrust of his hips, capturing’s Robin’s quiet yelp of surprise with his mouth.

Cory had to use every ounce of restraint to keep himself from humming in pleasure against Robin’s hot tongue. With every needy thrust of his hips, the friction threw their jeans made it extremely difficult to remain quiet, Cory soon having to break away to bury his face in Robin’s neck to suppress a moan. His new position had Robin’s lips grazing against his ear making every one of Robin’s shaky exhales amplifying both his sense of sound and touch as he became achingly hard rutting against Robin’s lap.

Between huffed breaths, Robin let out a faint “Cory…” and that was almost enough to send Cory toppling over the edge right there, body responding with a particularly strong thrust that sent something sliding off the seat and clattering against the floor.

Robin angles his head beneath Cory who still lay buried in the crook of his neck, stretching to see that his headphones were no longer at his side. “My…” he attempts to speak but the stretch of his neck had given Cory more room to suck at a particularly sensitive part of his skin causing his mind to blur.

“My… headphones…” he tries again, fists clenched through the fabric of Cory’s collar.

“We can get them later” Cory groans between each kiss, stopping at the base of Robin’s neck and then teasingly licking a stripe all the way back up to nibble at his cute ear.

Robin’s eyelids flutter shut, focusing on the wetness Cory leaves behind. “What if I forget…”

Cory forces himself to remove his lips from Robin’s neck, looking down at the breathless man underneath him. “Fine” the taller man begins to shuffle his way down despite his longing to remain on top of Robin, trying his best to maneuver his long legs to kneel beneath the seat. “I’ll get them for you”.

Robin can barely hear Cory’s whisper as he ducks down beneath the seat and out of sight.

Cory retrieves the blanket first, covering Robins lap with it so he can see better now that it’s no longer covering the floor. On his hands and knees, he stretches his head between Robin’s legs squinting in the dark. Sure enough, he spots the headphones tangled up at the far edge.

“Did you find them?” Robin asks, lifting the end of his blanket up to peak between his legs.

“Yeah… they are far back though. I just have to rea- “Cory’s words get stuck in his throat peaking up at the sight before him. He hadn’t noticed how perfectly situated he was between Robin’s legs, conveniently concealed by the blanket. Or the rather large tent restricted by Robin’s black jeans that Cory couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of.

All recollection of the headphones he was supposed to retrieve flew out the window as Cory set his mind on something else entirely.

His long fingers snaked around the back of Robin’s calves, stretching his legs open to give him more room to comfortably adjust and shift closer. Robin’s heart begins to race at what feels like a thousand beats per minute as Cory mouths at his erection through the denim. Cory moves his hands to blindingly fumble with his belt anxious to get rid of all these layers and Robin sinks back into his seat.

Even in the dark, Cory is able to make quick work, Robin’s jeans and underwear now wrapped around his ankles leaving his erection to spring free in the heat that once again begins to collect under the blanket.

Robin leans his head back against the leather seat and tries to steady himself, anxiously clinging onto the arm rests. Being unable to see what Cory is doing makes the anticipation almost painful. All he can do is silently wait and focus on the touch Cory grant’s him.

Underneath the blanket Cory is overwhelmed with the possibilities of where to start, settling on planting soft kisses along the inner thigh. If they had the privacy of a hotel room, Cory would surely draw this out as long as possible to savor every sound and movement Robin makes beneath him. However, that luxury wasn’t granted to them at this very moment forcing Cory to quickly sink down on Robin’s blushing cock.

Robin’s jaw drops open at the heat that encapsulates his member and his grip tightens against the arm rests when Cory begins bobbing up and down. All Robin can see is the blanket between his legs shifting as Cory moves. If focused enough, Robin could faintly make out the occasional lewd sounds that come with a blow job – slick spit and smacking lips quickly overwhelming his senses. He allows his body to give into Cory in every way possible, throwing his head back as eyelids flutter shut to focus on nothing but the wet sensation between his legs.

Cory teases the end of Robins cock with his tongue, licking into the slit while giving the shaft a gentle and teasing squeeze. Robin’s hips thrust up at the motion, silently pleading for Cory to take him deeper. When Cory pulls back to blow a burst of cool air on his leaking head, Robin’s bites his lip to keep himself from screaming out.

He could only imagine what kind of devious look Cory was wearing in this moment. And smug as ever was Cory as he knelt back in to return to his work, planting a soft kiss to the tip, although Robin had seemed to lose all trace of patience. Cory felt the man’s slender fingers in his hair creating a tingling sensation on his scalp before those gentle hands tugged him closer forcing Robin’s cock to the back of his throat.

Cory had to force himself to hold back a cough, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of the older man. It wasn’t like this was his first time giving a blow job, but the recipient being Robin had made him feel an urge to impress unlike any other time. Robin’s fingers remain knotted in Cory’s hair as he swallows around him bringing him close to the edge. Cory can feel Robin clenching his muscles beneath him indicating he is close, and Cory begins to move fast, giving Robin the relief he so desperately needs.

Robin can’t hold on any longer, frantically shifting his hands to find something comfortable to grip onto. His hands fall from Cory’s head, to his sides, to his arm rests, until finally opting for clutching the blanket in a tight death grip beneath his palms. Just as he is about tumble over the edge, Robin feels a sudden desire to see Cory. To take in the sight of him on his cock and store it away as a permanent memory he would gladly revisit.

As he lifts the blanket up, Cory’s eyes raise to meet his own with a hunger in them he’s never seen before, and that sight alone is enough to push Robin, spilling into the back of Cory’s throat with a muffled and shaky exhale.

Cory swallows, gladly, and pulls away allowing Robin’s softening cock to flop out of his mouth, wiping the spit away with the back of his hand.

Robin lay perfectly still, the image of Cory’s soft lips wrapped around his member still fogged up in his blurred vision. He is in such a blissful daze, he almost doesn’t feel Cory gently lifting him up enough to shimmy his boxers and pants back on.

In a moment, Cory is back beside Robin, squeezed against his side looking normal as ever besides a few messy strands sticking out from his head and the evident tent in his pants.

His lips find Robin’s cheek in an innocent peck, nestling into the soft skin as Robin regains his breath.

“Mmm. You smell so good” Cory breathes in his fresh scent of laundry detergent and cologne.

Robins hand is on Cory’s cheek, tracing the outline of his jaw. “You feel so good” he praises, basking in delight of the best blow job he’s ever received.

“I can do better” Cory steals a quick kiss from his lips this time. “It’s just hard to work in such an environment”.

Robin is reminded of where they are, and the events that led up to this moment.

“You forgot the headphones”

“You distracted me”

Robin raises a single eyebrow. “Oh don’t you blame that on me”. The smaller man pulls himself upright before shifting himself down below where Cory was knelt moments ago. “I’ll get it myself”

“Don’t get distracted” Cory teases, smirking down at him as he widens his legs in temptation.

Robin is well aware of the strain in Cory’s pants, but he also knows that if he doesn’t retrieve his headphones now, they will be long forgotten by the time the plane lands. 

Using his left arm, Robin blindingly feels around the tight space, grimacing as his hand brushes against crumbs, dust, and god knows what else. The plastic of his headphone brushes against his pinkie, a faint “a-ha” leaving his lips before gathering them in his grip. “I got them” he declares to Cory who seems busy palming at the front of his pants.

“Cool, now get up here” he orders, growing impatient.

“Someone’s needy” Robin gives a smirk, that is until his arm meets resistance, and that smirk quickly becomes a frown.

“Uh oh” he gives another tug of his arm wincing slightly as it scraps against metal.

Cory is quick to notice the shift in Robin’s demeanor, seizing all motion. “What is it?”

“My arm” Robin gives yet another tugging attempt at breaking his limb free. “It’s stuck” he declares in defeat.

Cory sits up straighter in his seat. “How did you manage to get it stuck?”

“I don’t know” Robin exhales a frustrated breath, quickly growing warm at the uncomfortable situation and tightened space.

“Alright, don’t panic.” Cory rests a gentle arm on Robins shoulder to help him relax. “Just give it a good pull”

So Robin does exactly that, listening to his *wise* friends words and yanking his arm back at the count of three.

Before Robin’s eyes even land on his freed arm, he can feel the after sensation of the metal ripping through layers of skin. The burn intensifies as Robin watches the blood begin to pool to the surface before spilling over the neat gash formed from elbow to wrist.

“Jesus Christ, Robin!” Cory is first to react, reaching down to pull Robin back beside him who clutches his arm tight to his chest. “Let me see it”

Robin can hear the concern in Cory’s voice, and although slightly embarrassed at his own clumsiness, he lets his friend examine his arm while staring at his concentrated face.

The blood begins to trickle down the length of his arm and Cory luckily finds a few napkins in his pant pocket he can use to gently wipe the blood away. But the blood seems to pool back quickly no matter how many attempts Cory makes from stopping it.

“I think this may need stitches” he says gently.

Robin frowns. _This is my revenge _he thought. For enjoying that blow job as much as he did when he was already in a committed marriage.

And as if the embarrassment of the entire situation wasn’t enough, the partition window slides open to reveal a sleepy Sean peering at them both in his groggy state.

“You boys get any sl- “Robin watches as Sean’s eyes go from Cory to the bleeding arm held in his hand. “What in the hell happened to him?” All traces of his sleepiness zapped out of him in the blink of an eye.

Robin explains the short story, leaving out the other intimate details that lead up to the accident.

“I can’t even leave you two alone for a couple hours” Sean replies with the shake of his head leaving Robin to anxiously over-analyze his older friend’s micro expressions.

_Did he hear us? Does he suspect something?_

Being the responsible adult, Sean calls over the flight attendant giving Cory enough time to sneak a small squeeze of Robin’s hand.

“Relax” he tells him, trying to calm his nerves. Nobody suspects a thing, not with the gash in Robin’s arm bleeding like that.

When the flight attendant returns, she is at Robin’s side with a first aid kit leaving Cory to be forced to return back to his designated seat. Luckily, the plane would be landing in a little over and hour, and Cory would be personally escorting Robin to the hospital whether he liked it or not.

As Cory sat in his seat waiting for the landing, he let his mind wander back to the events that had happened moments ago.

Giving a blow job on a plane wasn’t exactly the most romantic of situations, but he couldn’t help himself from feeling giddy and excited at the thought that it really did happen. That he got to kiss Robin, and that he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about the next time he’d get to kiss him again.

But then – what if there wasn’t a next time? What if Robin had taken this series of unfortunate events with his arm as a sign of bad luck, and that all would be forgotten the moment they stepped off of this plane as if all had never happened.

Cory swallows hard at the thought, digging into his pocket to retrieve his phone. He needed to know. Even if the plane was landing soon and he’d be able to get his answer from Robin in person, he needed to know right this second.

CORY: Do you regret it?

Robin is slow to type with his one hand, Cory anxiously eyeing the 3 dots that dance across the screen as he types.

ROBIN: The trying to get my headphones and my arm ripping part? Or the events before that?

Normally, Cory would laugh. But right now, his anxiousness kept him serious as he typed back.

CORY: You know which part I’m talking about.

And then, after a couple more agonizing seconds, Cory is finally able to breathe in relief.

ROBIN: The only thing I regret is not kissing you sooner.

Cory sits, smiling to himself and letting his head sink back against his seat.

A little further back, Robin does the same, the dull ache in his arm drowned out by the butterflies he feels in his stomach when his phone buzzes and reads the words on his screen.

Cory: Me too. But I plan to make up for all that lost time x

<The End>

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
